


Guard Dog

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gavin is a dick, Karma to the rescue, Seriously she is such a good doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Karma is a good dog.





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE OTHER STORIES FIRST!!!!
> 
> SERIOUSLY!!!

In your opinion, nothing was better than spending the end of a long workday than with a nice cup of tea. The warm, relaxing beverage seemed to soothe away every tension in your body as you sipped from your mug in the police break room. Beside you, Karma laid sprawled out on the floor enjoying her own treat, a bone.

Only the sound of her chewing and the sputtering of the coffee machine interrupted the silence, welcome noises that provided an ambiance of relaxation. The sound of footsteps growing nearer towards the break room arose, and you watched as none other than Connor enter. A smile graced your lips but was snatched at a brusque voice making a comment at the Android.

“Well well, if it isn’t the plastic prick.” Gavin came sauntering up from one corner of the break room. You hadn’t even noticed him there, despite his usual loud and arrogant attitude. 

“Here to be a complete waste of air?” The man jeered as he came face to face with the Android before shoving him backward into a counter. 

“Or are you-” The male was cut off by a warning boof. Karma was approaching the two males, a snarl on her maw. Gavin smirked.

“See, even the mutt is smart enough to know you’re fucking useless.” You were about put down your tea, but you didn’t have to do much when Karma let out a loud bark and nipped at the ankle of the rude man. 

“OW- You little bitch- Control your fucking dog!” Gavin pointed a finger at you while you sipped nonchalantly at your tea with an eyebrow raised in question.

“I don’t see a problem here, detective. She’s responding to the situation perfectly, protecting an innocent person from physical harm.”

“You fucking whore, sticking up for a damn piece of plastic?” He strode towards you while rolling up his sleeves but stopped hard in his tracks at the sound of Karma full on growling. 

“I wouldn’t take another step,” You cocked your head to the side, a smirk gracing your features. “That ‘mutt’  _ will _ tear you limb from limb if you even lay a  _ finger _ on me.” 

Gavin glowered at you, obviously knowing he was caught in between a rock and a hard place. 

“Just turn around, and walk away.” You spoke lowly. The detective shot you and Connor one last glare before striding away back towards his table on the other side of the break room. After he sat down, Karma turned to Connor sniffing and whimpering at the Android. 

Connor smiled at you before he knelt down to pet at Karma, who took to giving the Android big sloppy doggy kisses. Laughter peeled from your lips as Connor was nearly knocked backward from the overexcited dog. 

“Thank you, Karma,” Connor spoke to the dog as you bent down beside the two. The canine turned to you, stopping her slobbery assault on the Android. You tousled her fur atop her head with a bright encouraging smile.

“Good girl! Good girl!” You cooed as she happily wagged her tail and butt in excitement. 

“And thank you, Sergeant.” Connor smiled at you, and you gave him a sheepish grin back. 

“I think that was all Karma.” You turned to your dog, and squished at her face, her tongue lolling out in happiness. As you cooed to the pup, a pair of smooth lips press at the corner of your mouth and you turned to Connor in surprise as he leaned away smiling.

“It was you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE-
> 
> GIVE!
> 
> ME!
> 
> IDEAS!
> 
> (I'm not out of ideas I just want you guys to have some input!)


End file.
